User blog:Tadgh the Cane/Announcement for ''A Beginning's End''
Hello, fellow RedwallWikiists. I am currently working on my very first fanfic (yes, I am nervous), and am about to complete Book I'' of ''A Beginning's End, which is entitled Nox. *It's been posted finally: After reading everything below, you can read through it at **http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tadgh_the_Cane/A_Beginning%27s_End:_Book_I_%22Nox%22 * And book 2 is now also released at ** http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tadgh_the_Cane/A_Beginning%27s_End:_Book_II_%22Mane%22 ***Enjoy. Here is a short Synopsis: In the chapter, the story of five different characters is told: *Bantar **Hordebeast **colour red *Windplummer Storebuck d’Atoll **Sergeant **colour brown *Nathan and Truddle **Redwall Mouse and his shrew companion **colour green *Donathan Brawbeast **Native Otter **colour blue *Tadgh Plaindodge Tallworthy **Lieutenant **colour grey Each book, which in fact is just one overlong chapter, will concentrate on one daytime of one day. The first book's name is Nox, which means Night in latin. Further books will be Mane (morning), Antemeridianus (forenoon), Meridies (noon), Postmeridiem (afternoon) and Vesperum (evening). It all takes place at the exactly same time, but will be told once from every character's third person perspective (it is a little bit like 24, but as literature and with much less FOX) Other than in Brian Jacques' books, the different perspectives won't be happening consecutively at different places, and be written in single sections, but happen all at the exactly same time, and will be literally told at the same time. The only thing that differentiates the various plotlines, is the individual colour coding for every characters POV (see above). Don't worry, it is simpler and better than it sounds. You will be still heavily advised to read one plotline at a time at first (the order in which they are best to be read is found above each chapter), and after reading every POV singularly, you can read through the whole text without problems, and find out, how the events correlate, and how astonishingly close all the events take place. The story will concentrate on the day, on which the young lieutenant Tadgh Plaindodge Tallworthy lost his ability to walk freely. *The Plot A mysterious warlord sends his horde on an esoteric campaign to conquer, to plunder and to destroy, while the annual recruit enlistment under the direction of a young lieutenant hare begins at Salamandastron, which lies only several hours down the path. At the same time, a young Redwall recorder and his companion deliver Martin's Sword to the mountain, for it to be used in a commemorative procession on the anniversary of The Battle of The Ridge Of A Thousand. Meanwhile, an otter patriarch and his son set out from their coast dwelling to guide the Redwall party through the perilous terrain that lies before them. On the other side of the forest, a young hare sergeant and a native vole shadow the massive horde, while attempting to warn the mountain. But will they manage to do so in time? Will the mouse from Redwall make it safe past the horde? Can the otter from the coast lead the Redwallers to the mountain? Find it out, when a beginning ends. Category:Blog posts